Because I Met You
by Kurohime-sama
Summary: Kaito used to be a vain,rebellious wizard. On a certain mission, he meets a certain girl who'll change him ka x Kaito New writer ! Gumi x Vy2 and a few more ;)
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA ! Just here to say I do not own Vocaloid or Fairy Tail !*sobs***

Chapter 1: Locked up

Huffing,groaning was heard from two little boys around their 10 years. They`re running from a few butlers and maids .

''Damn it! Where are they?! '' complained the blue-haired boy

''I dunno Kaito…*huff*..I can`t *huff*go on "replied the red-headed boy.

"Get them ! Or we`re gonna get it!'' yelled one of the butlers behind them.

Kaito and the other-younger boy took a left turn only to find a dead-end.

"Shit...we`re stuck!''

''RAAH!All of that running for nothing! Stupid mansion!

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid !''groaned an annoyed Kaito .

…

The boys got thrown in a big cell along with other children. The inside was dark , filthy and unhygenic. Kaito and his younger brother Akaito didn`t even wonder who the children were and sat in a corner. That`s until a few of them nervously came up to them, asking them of their whereabouts and so on. Akaito answered them relunctantly with a few nods while Kaito blowing up inside of anger bursts out:

"Leave me alone you filthy pigs! I`m on a mission and I need to think! Outta my face!''

With that he drove all the kids away frightened yet relieved he might help...

A few hours have passed, the night has fallen and it`s dinner time. The others kids are eating, no devouring the very little food they have. Of course not giving any to the two newbies: They probably thought Kaito was possessed by a demon or not all them were intimidated : a small frail girl with short silky pink hair came up to him with a bowl of vegetables.

"Um...here have some food...you and your brother ''she paused ''And...uh... thanks for everything your doing...''

BAM ! A bowl of food lied on the ground, wasted.

"I don't need your pity , your poor peasant! I just wanna get outta here and get my reward ! Go die your freak !"

With those few yet painful words, the little girl startled, ran up to another pink-haired boy with shining yellow eyes. The child was bawling her eyes out in the boy's arms who kept a glare fixed on Kaito, obviously not paying attention. Vy2 the pinkie, then started calling him ''Bakaito'' behind his back.

…

Minutes, hours, days...It's been so long since Kaito ever saw the sun. He was drenched and exhausted ,so was his brother, they didn't know what to do . This time , this time was it the last thing they would do in their life ? Die in a filthy prison? Never see the others again? Over the days Akaito was running numerous strategies to escape but all in vain. Kaito, on the other hand, was so concerned about all the sh*t he said to the other kids ,especially...to that girl...He knew he was rude and brash to others but everytime he blurted something out , he regretted it too late.

He decided to apologise in his I'm-sorry-I-was-a-jerk way.

"Hey! Look, I might have found a plan but...I need.."

Why was it so hard to say it ?

"Your...ggh...h-help !"he paused "And I know you don't like me for all the mean things I said and I wanna say that I am soooo sorry !" He admitted everything out while sacrificing all of his pride. He prayed she wouldn't reject him or worse slap him. Instead ,he felt a small hand cup his cheek:

" Really it's fine...uh...Kaito ... was it ?"

"R-right ...and you're ?"I asked

"Oh ...sorry ...um, people call me Luka !"she said with a small grin pulled on her face. "How do you want me to help?"

"Listen, I need you to gather some kids and have them go see Akaito , my younger brother so he can explain what we have to do !"

"Okay... do you need anything else?"she asked timidly.

"No ! Now go get those kids or we can`t get out of here !"

"Right ! "with that she took off to Vy2.

A few hours later, Akaito assembled everyone at night, so the guards wouldn't hear anything (obviously). When all the kids came, Kaito spoke:

"Ok, we've finally come up with a plan, we're planning to escape tomorrow night right after the lockdown, when everyone is asleep. The butlers won't expect it and won't have time to react fast enough. What's more, we're superior in numbers, so we'll win easier ! Akaito can teach some of you tweets some magic and stuff. So get your butts moving or we'll never get out of here !"he finished by raising his fist up in the air. With those words(a bit harsh),he motivated them all to prepare their escape.

**Haha 1****st**** Chapter released ! Yep that's it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito POV

Finally! Today is the day we escape! Today,our freedom will be granted back to us! Actually we've waited for a bit longer since Akaito was so slow at teaching the others ! Urgh...I bet those kids didn't listen much. Whatever, I planned everything to perfection and I'm getting us out of here! Alright, so we saved some of the food from before, everyone can run and I guess we can get going...Someone tugged my shirt,more like the piece of fabric I'm wearing. It turned out to be Akaito.

"What do you want ?! You should be teaching stuff!"I exclaimed.

"Yeah I know….but Kaito, are you sure we can make it…you know out alive…all of us…you, me ,those kids ?!"he asked timidly.

I can't believe my idiotic, light-headed brother of mine said that! We've been through so much missions worse than this! Who does he think I am?!

"The heck is that for ?! Are you saying my plan is a joke?! If you think so, then don't follow us!I don't need weaklings!" I probably scared him but whatever.

"But Kaito, some of these kids are weak unlike us ! "he sniffled

"You whimp ! You just want them alive so you can get your reward! You don't know pain so you're chickening out!" I replied

"…Kaito"he mumbled

"Just don't worry…uuh….big bro Kaito will make sure you're fine,'kay? So stop crying and act like a man for once!" I thought I'd give him a bit of tough love. At least that would get to him.

"O-ok , I trust you big brother !" he stammered with a small smile pulled on his face.

…

Only an half an hour left, we have to make sure the whole mansion is asleep. Alrighty then, guess I'll just re-run the plan in my head. Ok, first off me and Akaito slowly and quietly break the lock. Pff, piece of cake! Then the younger ones get out first and make a run for it. Hopefully all of them will remember where to go. Thank god, some other dweebs are actually smart enough to figure out where the exit is! Then if we wake up some guards, me, Akaito and some other punks will hold them back as long as we can to let the others escape in time. This plan shouldn't fail, I mean it's the typical strategy you see in every movie! Am I right?

…

Its go time!

I start making my way to the door with my brother trailing behind. All of the other kids are watching in silence waiting for their chains to break. I take a peak towards Luka who encourages me with a lukewarm smile. Yeah, I'll do it for her, I still didn't get to say sorry properly. This will fix it for sure.

"Here I go!" as I summoned some water,I concentrated and instructed it to go in the lock. I frozed it and the lock broke.

I turned around and gestured the others to get out as quietly as possible.

…

Only a few corridors left to travel, for now everything is going as planned. I glance behind to try and find Luka,I hope she isn't too scared. There,I see her! She's with the pinkie-head. What I'd give to be at his spot-Stop it! Focus! I need to lead this group of wannabes out! Or else the landlady will kill me for sure!

"HEY THE SLAVES ESCAPED, SOUND THE ALARM!"

Oh great, juuuuuust great! I felt yelling at the jerk who caught us all the unwanted attention. We had to hurry:

"Quick, make a run for the exit!" I ordered "Akaito, Pinkie and I will hold them off. GO!"

"Hey, my name isn't Pinkie…"said Pinkie

"Do I look like I care?!" I scolded

"At least, have some respect for your senpai."

What?! Seriously, he's talking about respect now?!

"You think th-" I was cut.

"Guys watch out!" warned Akaito.

A few brooms flew above our heads as we ducked to avoid them. Plates were being thrown at us. I sighed, guess this is why I never want to play as the ninja butler. I dodged all of the "projectiles" in all my grace.

"Will you stop moving, you little brat!" exclaimed a maid.

"I ain't a brat, and I'm definitely not LITTLE!" I knocked her out with a quick, powerful water whip.

"Esmeralda has fallen!" yelled a butler " Someone cover her!"

Ohoho, so this maid is important, ey? Well I hope they don't mind if I use her as my hostage. I grabbed her by the head while Akaito held a fire spear at her throat.

"One single move and she gets it!" I proclaimed!

"What are we to do?!" asked another butler.

"I-I don't know…We can't risk Esmeralda's life or the master will be outraged." replied a blond-haired maid.

"You should let us go then!" spoke Pinkie.

"It could work…I mean Esmeralda means more than the master's slaves…."

Wow, that guy was planning to let us escape?!

"NO,WE CANNOT LET ANYONE LEAVE!"shouted a maid

Shoot and here I thought these were nice dweebs.

"She is correct."

…

"Lady Esmeralda, you are no longer unconscious!"

She smirked " Well I am the strongest member of this mansion, am I not?!"

Oh god, why am I shaking?! I'm suppose to be proud, I'm suppose to be winning this. So why? Why are we all trembling?!

Psuiiiiiitttt…

What's that noise?!

**I'm late, I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger….*slap***


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual I'm late…..I do not own anything apart from the plot !**

Kaito POV

"Self-detonation begin …" whispered the raven-haired woman.

_Self what_?! I followed my instincts, let go of the maid and created a distance between her and myself. I didn't know why I was terrified. I didn't know why I was shaking uncontrollably. I just knew I had to flee as far as I could. What that lady just muttered wasn't something a casual maid would say. I then saw my brother staring at me puzzled.

"K-Kaito where are you going?!" muffled the red-headed child.

"AKAITO, PINKIE RUN NOW !" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

"It's no use! NO ONE CAN ESCAPE ME!" stated the ever-so-proudly hag.

"L-lady Esmeralda, you don't plan on using "that" resource do you ?!" muttered a butler.

_That resource? _Ok, now I seriously need to make a run for it. Whenever the bad guy decides to play his or her trump card, I know I shouldn't just wait for it to happen. I need to figure our way out. I searched for a diversion of any sort that would distract those freaks long enough. But that maid and her crazy talk of a bomb were seriously freaking me out.

Oh no…

Akaito just put a fire shield in front of us. Is he out of his freaking mind?! The lady before us is threatening to blow us up( or something fiery) and he puts fire to juice the bomb even more. It's like lighting a match in gas!

"What are you thinking, boy ?!"

"Do you want to die even harder?!"

"He's insane!"

"Someone stop him!"

The countless comments on my brother didn't cease and we were running out of time!

"SILENCE! It is no matter, their time is up!" roared half-insanely the woman.

"They cannot escape and we won't deceive our master! We will kill them all! And thanks to myself a part of them will be wiped out!" she proceeded to laugh in the most evil way.

"Hey Bakaito, you better have a plan or we're screwed." whispered Pinkie in my ear.

"Working on it!" _Not working on it_, I thought to myself. I can't possibly think of a plan right now… What that freak said is seriously wearing me down. I feel like blowing everything up and forgetting this ever happened.

No,

I'm not giving up yet! I've seen worse, experienced worse and felt worse. So why am I so concerned for the others now?! I never really had anyone's life on my hands like this…Guess I'll have to pull it off again. I'm wondering how much time we have…

The _pshuiiiitttt_ noise ceased and suddenly

BOOM

Everything went somber and dark. I was lying on a pile of broken fabrics and wood planks. Urgh….just what in the name of hell happened ?! I try to search for my brother and the other big-mouth but nothing…

What if..?! What if they died?! Stop it, focus you idiot!

"Is….is anyone there?!"whispered a voice

Akaito? No he has a higher-pitched voice…It couldn't be any of the butlers…their voices aren't that soft…

"P-Pinkie?!"

"Urgh….yes…."he grumbled

_Silence…_

"Are you going to help me or not, Bakaito?!"

"Ah crap, where the heck are you then?!"I responded

"Arrh….here…."he mumbled

"Where's here, ya nut-head?!"I asked

"Harrh…under a pile of metal…near the door, the silver door we came through…Hurry…being under one ton of metal isn't my favorite hobby…"

"Yeah yeah, you ain't the only one stuck…"I said while lifting some wood debris

"Well I don't think you're the one having his legs and arms crushed." Claimed the pink-head

I sighed, what a jerk, always contradicting everything I have to say. Besides why me?! **(A/N: Cuz you made Luka cry, you dimwit) **I was the one to try and save them ! Hell I said sorry !

"Yo Bakaito, do you know where you bro is ?!"


End file.
